1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition of ink and method of printing natural patterns on the surface of various materials. More particularly, the invention pertains to a printing process and ink composition for creating beautiful and durable natural patterns on a flat or round surface of materials such as paper, glass, ceramic, metal or plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surface coatings and coating processes which involve reacting a component resin with a component acid are generally known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,044 issued Mar. 18, 1975, to Hervey et al. describes a thermoplastic fast-set ink for application by a screening process. The ink includes a polyamide resin formed by reacting a dicarboxylic acid and a linear diamine in an alcohol of a boiling point range of 110.degree. C. to 175.degree. C. The alcohol can be diluted up with a 2:1 weight ratio to a solvent such as toluene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,703 issued Aug. 6, 1985, to Kordomenos et al. describes a composition for flexible basecoat and clearcoat layers for automobile coating systems using urethane modified polyesters. The clearcoat is formed by reacting diols with diisocyantes at generally elevated temperatures to create a urethane modified diol. The basecoat is formed by first combining the diols with an acid component reactant at generally elevated temperatures to create a hydroxy functional polyester, which is then modified by reaction with a diisocyanate in the presence of toluene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,372 issued Jun. 2, 1992, to Spahn describes a method of forming a decorative sheet material on a substrate by layering paint and clear coats using a two component system of polyesters and polyurethanes in the presence of solvents such as toluene. Reflective metallic flakes such as aluminum and zinc are included in the composition. The applied clear coat is dried at temperatures of 25.degree. to 100.degree. C. The decorative appearance is formed by mechanically cracking the coats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,493 issued Apr. 12, 1977, to Ferment et al. describes a coating process for creating a textured polyurethane surface by first forming a smooth, uncured polyurethane coating on the substrate and then heating it to temperatures of 100.degree. C. to 160.degree. C. for 1 to 10 minutes followed by another heating at temperatures from 170.degree. C. to 210.degree. C. for 0.5 to 10 minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,601 issued Sep. 25, 1984, to Kanatsu et al. describes a method of producing a variegated coating by applying a synthetic emulsion coating, partially drying the coat, and then using a high boiling solvent for softening the emulsion during a polishing step.
Existing technologies relating to methods of printing patterns on the surface of materials are also described in foreign patent literature. For instance, Patent Announcement 91-2529, Republic of Korea defines a method for printing glossy patterns on materials through making negative patterns on the surface by applying a screen printing paste, heating it above 400.degree. C., forming glossy patterns on the uncoated surface by placing the heated materials having negative patterns in an oxidized metal solution which reacts with the uncoated surfaces, and then removing the negative patterns from the material.
Also, Japanese Patent Announcement Nos. 52-41682 and 57-50547 by Sohwa describe methods of printing patterns on various materials with printed (coated) transfer films.
However, each of the existing technologies as set forth in the prior art involve certain weaknesses; for example, the prior art processes are complicated, substrate material selection is limited, colors are not permanent or fade easily, patterns must be artificially applied to the surface materials or be applied by use of transfer films before printing, and final printing costs are high. In order to solve these technical problems, a new natural pattern printing method is needed wherein the coating process is simple, not limited by a substrate choice, and the coating is highly durable and provide a quality product.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.